When Worlds Collide
by bookreader010
Summary: Ana is a 26-year-old emergency nurse but has a dark secret of her own, during one of her night shifts she meets Christian a confident 21-year-old college student that parties too much, has no responsibilities and who just happened to wreck his car that faithful night. Can the adopted lifestyle of Ana be the saving Christian needs or will their worlds collide?


**Authors note:**

 **Hello, dear readers, I hope that you will like my first attempt at a story in English considering that I haven't done this before. This plotbunny isn't completely my own I saw a Facebook post on the writers unite page with this idea and decided: he I want to read that… only to realize that shit, it is just an idea ready to be adopted because that person didn't want to do it.**

 **So I took matters into my own hand and borrowed the idea to hopefully turn it into something original. I just hope that I don't poison this plot with my bad first attempt at writing. I am a nurse in Holland myself but I don't know the specific differences in the jobs requirement also the only hospital experience I have is from a neurology department, not an ER. Also what I know about BDSM is learned from fanfiction and Wikipedia I am sorry for any misinformed written and grammar mistakes.**

 **No copyright infringement is intended E. L. James owns Fifty Shades of Grey, I just threw her character in a blender and put a few extra in the whole bunch.**

Chapter one: APOV

It's nine p.m. on a Wednesday night and I am just getting out of my shower, I see myself in the mirror a tired looking twenty-six-year-old with mousy brown hair and big blue eyes. It's not strange that I look this tired because I practically invented this look during all the night shifts that I work. Whilst my hair is drying I am making myself something quick to eat, looking into the almost empty fridge I decide to make some scrambled eggs for dinner. While I eat I check my agenda on my iPhone, this is my second night and I have 4 more to go before I have a few days of …sigh.., this is something that happens a lot lately because half of the nursing staff is on maternity leave … what do you mean I just got my degree now I want a rich husband and a baby.

It just pisses me of how many women are willing to be so dependent on a guy, that's so NOT me. I like living alone in my luxury 4-bedroom apartment whit a view over the Seattle skyline. I don't need a special guy in my life who tries to control every decision I make been there done that and promised myself to be that girl again.

I guess I should tell you a bit more about me, I grew up in a small town named Montesano with my mom Carla and my stepdad Roy we were not poor but had to be careful whit our saving in case something broke and had to be replaced or repaired. Mom was a teacher at our local elementary school and dad served as a police officer till I became ten when he decided that he wanted to be on the other side of the law to make a difference as a lawyer. Quickly after that, he had a successful business opportunity with an old friend from high school and we moved to Seattle so that they could open a law firm together that easily became our big income source, around the time I turned sixteen mom became a stay at home mom and I had everything my heart desired.

Around the age of thirteen when dad worked part-time to study I was bullied a lot because our money income reduced I wore old clothes and couldn't do a lot of fun stuff that cost money which resulted in zero friends. And of course, no friends means an easy target for bullies. After I got beaten badly in a fight whit one of the popular girls my dad thought me how to defend myself, turns out that I really like the material arts and I am good at it. It also turned out that I liked being in control and winning the next few fight I got into almost to a sadistic point.

After our good fortune I became quite popular at my new school in Seattle and met my best friend Kate there we are so close we could have been twins, we both got into the university of Seattle and roomed together on campus which my dad didn't like of course he wanted us to live in a large apartment of campus but I really liked the idea of the whole university experience plus I am super stubborn so I did get it my way.

I loved college and I was super focused on my studying so I didn't have time for boyfriends and was a virgin till my twenty-one birthday when Kate corrupted me with a lot of tequila at a new club that was totally it if I had to believe her. I don't remember much except for losing Kate to the crowd and a nice guy making conversation with our group of friends the next thing I know is waking up next to that guy. We ended up dating for a few weeks but we had next to nothing in common so I ended it. A month or two later I met José at that same club we danced and flirted and before I knew it we became a couple, he was the perfect older guy at the age of twenty-eight, super hot, funny and romantic at the beginning of or relationship. I did not want to sleep with him imminently because I regret the way I lost my virginity but after a while of dating I gave in, he became possessive and controlling after that. I confronted him on his behaviour and he confessed that he participated in the BDSM community as a dominant before he met me, I had read a little erotica on the subject and I did become curious so when he asked if I would be open to trying the lifestyle I agreed what a big mistake that turned out to be. José was out of control and took things way too far in the bedroom especially considering that I was new to BDSM and did not know how to be a submissive. Eventually, it got so bad that the relationship was not about dominant control and sexual needs but punishments and getting off on my pain instead.

The relationship ended after 3 months but I learned one thing from it, I am definitely no submissive but the idea of being a dominant did sparkle something inside me. I joined a club and observed the actual lifestyle which seemed way different from what I had learned in my relationship. After a few months a dominant confronted me because he always saw me watching his public plays but me not having a collar made him curious if I wanted to become his sub, I told him about my ex and little to no experience within the lifestyle and the idea I had about my little bit sadistic and probably dominant side. It turned out that we had a lot in common and he offered to train me in condition that I became his new sub so that I had a good example out of myself, his idea about an ideal dominant was someone who experienced both sides of the lifestyle, his name was Thomas he was 36 at the time and became my mentor and a really good friend until this day.

Turned out Thomas Whiteland was an ER doctor at Northwest hospital and thanks to him I had a job as an emergency nurse waiting for me after getting my degree.

I currently don't have a submissive and have had only two over the last years both contracts ended after six months and I did not feel the need extend them. I am not one for relationships so this lifestyle is ideal for me because I only partake in the lifestyle on the weekends and I decide when to take on a sub, sometimes I only partake plays at the club when I don't feel like having a sub for a period of 6 months … I can hear you think huh not one for relationships but a submissive for 6 months is alright? That's because I need a cover-up story, can you imagine the reaction of my family and friends if they knew that sweet helpful nurse Ana is dominant between the sheets. It's actually really funny when I think about that all nurses must have a sadistic side I mean come on all those needles and injections we did not become nurses because we like giving bed baths so much.

I do not work because of the money I can easily live out of the money that I got from my parents every month, but I get bored staying at home so and when I am not feeling like being a dominant I like to help those that need emergency medical care I just love how hectic my job can be and trying to stay in control of that hectic environment. It is almost like an addiction.

I finish my eggs and do the dishes, my hair is almost dry so I put it in a bun and start doing my makeup keeping it light with mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss only.

Looking at the clock I see that it is 10 p.m. so I grab my purse and hurry to my pride and joy, I mean car a beautiful red Audi R8. My shift starts at 11 but I like to be early so that I can prepare for the night.

-WWC-

22:45

When I walk into the ER it seems like a slow evening that can only mean one thing, we are in for a hell of a night. When you work in the emergency room you quickly learn to not to mention that it is a slow night because as soon as someone does it all hell breaks loose and it is one incoming trauma after another.

Our ER has a capacity of 22 beds in the ER and 5 trauma rooms currently only 12 beds were occupied with mostly regular patients, the diabetic who have forgotten to take their insulin or have taken too much, the teens who got their hands on alcohol and drank too much, worried moms with a sick child, the elderly with the flu and of course the few who decided to be just plain stupid and jumped of a building or did something else reckless as a dare between friends.

I see my sweet friend and colleague from work, she is currently updating a file on an elderly patient who just got admitted whit a broken hip. ''Hey Nes, how is the evening going?''

Vanessa and I met at work two years ago and bonded immediately over our repulse for the arrogant male doctors that we have to work together with.

She looks up at me and grins evilly '' it has been a slow night actually, Ana.''

''oo no you didn't just say that.'' I glare at her; she knows that she just caused hell upon us tonight while she got to go home in a few minutes to her fiancé when her shift ends.

''oh relax, I know that you get a kick out of a hectic night. Don't try to deny it.''

I grin at her because she is right. ''yes. But I've got to pretend to hate it otherwise, I will never get back to the day shift with you. I just feel that you will die without my fun personality.'

Vanesa looks at me like I am crazy her lips tremble with the laugh she is trying to keep from coming out, I just stare at her and then she is in hysterics.

'' your right Anastasia I am so desperate I just can't work without you anymore.'' I hear the sarcasm roll of her voice while she rolls her eyes.

'' Awe I knew it. Give my love to Erica when you get home.'' I tell her sweetly.

She grins at me and kisses my cheek and grabs her bag. ''see you later, Ana.'' She yells running towards the exit.

And on her way to Erica she is, they have been in a relationship for five years and got engaged last summer. Kate, Vanesa, and Erica are the best friends I could have wished for, our group is just so close but I am not looking forward to our next girls night because Nes and Erica are together and Kate has a new boyfriend I haven't met yet I just know that they are going to try and set me up again soon.

I get ready to do my rounds and start checking the vital functions of my patients when the intercom starts repeating '' incoming trauma''.

Whiles putting on my game face and latex gloves I ask a nurse what we're dealing whit and she rapidly tells me that it is a car crash trauma, one casualty a 21-year-old male.

I hear the ambulance arrive and met the medics on their way in they look worried, '' we have a 21-year-old male, BP is 100/60, visible bruising on the thorax, lost conscious at the scene but came around during the ambulance ride and seems confused about what happened.''

While I try to remember all of that I look at the guy on the gurney, he seems pretty beaten up and has his grey eyes staring right at me.

I keep eye contact whit him ''Sir? Can you hear me? What is your name?''

He seems in pain and croaks out "Christian.''.

I give him a nice smile to try and comfort him '' alright Christian I need you to try and relax. I am going to insert an IV needle so that I can give you fluids and pain reliever. Can you tell me where it hurts?''

He swallows and grinds his teeth while he tells me that it is mostly his stomach where his seatbelt was prior to the accident where is hurts the most. During all this, I put in his IV and try to be as gentle as possible.

'' The IV is done and the pain meds should be helping soon, can you give me a pain score between zero and ten.''

''Definitely an 11!''

''Tell me if it becomes worse. I need to take you blood pressure again.'' Shit his BP is getting lower that probably means an internal bleeding.

''Alright Christian, I am going to inform the doctor on call about the situation. I will be right back; you can press the red button if you need anything.''

I hurry and call Thomas's beeper because he also has the night shift today, while I wait I ask Frank the medic ''what is the trauma patients last name?'' he looks at me worried again '' it is Grey. Christian Grey.'' With that last name, I suddenly understand why he looks that worried.

'' O my fucking god! You have to be shitting me!'' I yell at him. '' You mean that he is doctor Grace Grey her son?'' he looks irritated at me, probably because I was making a scene. "Yes, and you need to go inform her that her son is here."

Well, that is just great I thought to myself. Grace and I really don't get along with each other and that could have something to do whit me telling her that her husband is hot during the last fundraiser party where I had a little too much to drink, I really meant no disrespect she should have taken it as a compliment not as me being a gold-digger.

I got distracted by my line of thoughts because Thomas arrived.

''Doctor Whiteland, I need to confirm an internal hemorrhage on the car crash patient. His BP is dropping fast, there is bruising on the thorax and the patient complains of pain in the seatbelt area. I bet you that there are some rib fractures also. The patient's name is Christian….!" Before I can finish there is a bed emergency alarm going off for trauma room one. "O Shit that's him"

Thomas and I are running to the room and as we arrive nurse Elena is checking on him. ''The patient has lost conscious a couple of seconds ago, his vitals are going crazy.'' She says.

Thomas is rapidly looking over his files. "Alright Ana, Elena take him to the CT now! I suspect a bleeding I will run ahead to make room and be waiting there for you. Be prepared to assist for an emergency operation.'' And Thomas is gone.

Elena and I immediately release the bed brakes and raise the frames and we rush toward radiology. We see that Thomas is already there and that he has the CT prepared. After ten minutes a bleeding liver is confirmed and we rush off towards the OR to prep the patient.

''Elena, can you assist doctor Whiteland? I need to inform the family of the patient?'' she looks at me surprised because she has always fought with me for OR time with doctor Whiteland I suspect that she likes him. Before she can say something I tell her why. ''The patient is doctor Trevelyan Grey's son.''

''O fuck!'' She says shocked. ''I know, tell doctor Whiteland. I didn't get the chance."

-WWC-

00:20

There are a few more patients coming in the ER while I was at CT and prepping the patient for the OR, but I need to have my priorities straight traumas first and because the only beds filled are none trauma I page pediatrics for doctor Trevelyan Grey. A couple of minutes later I see her arrive at the reception desk, looking impatient. Why didn't I just ask Elena to do this doctor Grey likes her at least.

''Doctor Grey, I paged you.'' ''Of course you have, Ana.'' She says sounding annoyed.

'' I need to inform you on a patient who was just admitted as a car crash trauma. He has an internal hemorrhage in his liver and several fractured ribs and is currently undergoing…..''

she interrupts ''I am not on the night shift today I just finished my shift page someone who is on call.'' And she turns around.

"Doctor Grey.'' I shout and she turns back. "The patient's name is Christian Grey. And he is currently undergoing emergency surgery to fix the bleeding." She visibly pales and starts swaying. ''Can I call someone for you? Your husband maybe?'' she just stares at me.

After a few seconds, she hands me her iPhone. "Yes please… can you just tell him to come don't say anything about Christian."

I start dialing the number she gives me, the telephone connects. "Hello? Carrick Grey speaking."

I swallow nervously ''Hello mister grey, I am Anastasia Steel emergency nurse from Northwest hospital. I am calling you to inform you that a family member of yours was admitted here tonight could you come here as soon as possible, please?''

It is silent for a couple of seconds and then I need to concentrate because mister grey speaks so rapidly ''Yes, I am on my way. Can you tell me what is going on? Is my wife all right why are you calling from her cell?''

''Your wife is fine sir, she is sitting right next to me. Please just come to the emergency room reception and ask for me Ana or your wife, I will inform you more when you get here and not when you still have to drive. I will see you soon. Till then. Bye.'' I said quickly.

Doctor grey looks at me. ''Thank you, Ana, for not telling him just yet, I would like to do that. Can you give me the file on Christian?''

''Yes, sure.'' I say in my nicest voice. '' I will be right back.''

''Alright, dear thank you.'' She says while I give her his file. '' I will call on you when my husband arrives.'' She says while reading his file.

''Alright.'' I say and hesitate before I tell her. '' He seems like a strong individual, he will make it through.''

''Thank you, Ana. That is nice of you to say.'' She hiccups with a sniff and a watery smile. ''especially considering how I have treated you the last couple of months.'' I give her a weak smile back. ''That's alright Grace, I understand. Tell me if I can do anything for you.''

-WWC-

00:45

I go back to my ER station and I read up on the few patients that have just been brought in. An elderly woman with a broken hip, a young man who had a grass mowing accident which needs a few stitches and an older male with an open wrist fracture. The last one catches my eye because I feel the need to distract myself and to be busy, I grab the wound cleaning kit and introduce myself to the patient whose name is Benjamin.

Benjamin tells me that he fell down the stairs in the dark and landed wrong while he was on his way to the kitchen so he could get his wife a cup of thee, they like to have a cup of thee together before they fall asleep and talk about their day. It seems really sweet and romantic, my heart breaks when he tells me his wife could not join him in the hospital tonight because they were babysitting their two grandkids from their only daughter who was on a romantic holiday with her husband.

While I clean the wound I see Carrick Grey arrive, my eyes seek Grace out and I mouth to her that I will be on my way in a few minutes.

I finish my cleaning work and inspect the wound and then dress it.

''Alright Benjamin. I will put you on the list for an x-ray and inform the doctor that you are ready for a visit with him. Would you like something extra for the pain?'' I ask him with my friendly smile.

''No thank you, dear. You did enough for me, go help the other losers who to had nothing better to do on a Wednesday night.'' He jokes.

I leave him with an extra smile and on my way to the Grey's I check Christians online file for an update. Sadly, I have been the last to write in it so with no news I grab three cups of thee and join doctor Grey and her husband.

''Hello I am Ana. Can I offer you a cup of thee? I introduce myself while I hand out their thee and take a quick sip of mine.

"Yes, thank you, Ana.'' The both say at the same time. The both look like they have gone through hell.

''I have already informed my husband, Ana. Is there any news to his conditioning?'' she asked me looking hopeful.

'' No I am sorry Grace. I haven't heard anything new yet. Your son was awake during his arrival at the ER but had briefly lost conscious at the scene, I suspect from the pain. He was talking and responding correctly to questions but he could not tell the medics wat happened to cause the accident.'' I inform her.

''O god it is my fault. I did this. He would not have been driving recklessly if it wasn't for me.'' Garrick cries out suddenly.

''what do you mean?'' Grace asked shocked.

''We were arguing again. I just wanted him to do something useful instead of wasting his life away.'' He says dreadful. ''This is my fault!'' he repeats.

''Why couldn't you have let him be. Let him live his life, he will grow up when he is ready he just needs to lose some of his wild sides before he is ready.'' Grace cries out.

''Let's not fight about this, all that you can do now is wait. I am going to check-up on him right now and see if I can help. I will come back for you when I know more. If one of you needs anything ask for a nurse, he or she will help you.'' I tell them both before I go back to the OR.

What a beginning of a long night I think to myself, I love my job.


End file.
